The Unknown Princess of Lothrien the two towers
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: the second one of the three part series, read the first one before this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the LOTR only the slight change in plot and the OC.**

**Chapter 1: The four hunters**

Ana

We ran until Aragorn dropped to the ground to place his head on a rock. I stood up again and looked forward. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our sent, Hurry!" he said as he took off. "Come on Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called over to him as he fallowed after Aragorn. I rolled my eyes and waited for Gimli to catch up to me. Once he was close enough to me he started grumbling to me. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what a bare rock can tell." Gimli huffed. I shrugged and together we fallowed the first two.

After a bit we came to a path between to big rocky cliffs. Aragorn stopped and picked something up. I stopped a little behind him and my eyes locked onto the familiar broach that the fellowship wear. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said. Legolas stopped beside him. "They may yet be alive." He agreed. A small smile appeared on Aragorn's face. "**Dare I hope?"** I thought to myself, while looking at the broach. "Less than a day ahead. Come." Aragorn said. We raced off. But not before I heard a thud and a groan. "Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called to him.

"I'm wasted on cross country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli retorted. "Then remind me to never stand on the opposite side of the battle field and yell insults at them!" I yelled back to him. I got Aragorn and Legolas to laugh and more huffing from Gimli. We came to a stop on a big hill. "Rohan. Home of the horse lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn said, I stopped beside him and lean slightly against him to catch my breath. Legolas walked past me.

I look up and catch Legolas watching me. I feel my cheeks warm up and spread across my face.** "I don't understand what this feeling is I'm having every time he looks at me but it will have to wait till this adventure is done and over with." ** I thought to myself. Aragorn and I fallowed him up a little ways. "Legolas what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked. "The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." Legolas called back. "Saruman." Aragorn said angrily. _"That bastard was looking for Frodo!" _I ground out. We pushed onwards fueled by our anger. Soon enough I started to smell them. "Ugh! I can smell them from here!" I said covering my nose from the offensive smell. I watched my step going down a hill. I looked up to see another sharp rock ledge, I looked down at my already barely covering skirt and hoped it would last through this train.

"Keep Breathing, that's the key. Breathe." Gimli said to himself. I rolled my eyes and fallowed after him. "They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said as I passed him on my way down. We ran into the sinking sun.


	2. Chapter 2: Riders of Rohan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOTR only the slight change in the plot and the OC.**

**Chapter 2: the riders of Rohan.**

Ana

We ran through the night until the sun went up the next morning. Even if I was facing away from it I could still feel the heat from the slowly rising sun on my back. Legolas looks above my head to the sky. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He says looking back at me. Our eyes lock for a moment and I look away the blush already spreading across my face. But then what he says sinks in and the blush and whatever color I had in my face drains until it's an unattractive pale green. A whistle was heard to our fare right, Aragorn lead us behind some large rocks to hide from whom ever came our way.

The sound of horse hooves came closer and closer until a whole army of men galloped past us. Aragorn walked out and we fallowed after him. We stopped in the middle of the open ridge. "Riders of Rohan…what news from the mark?" Aragorn asks them. I watched uneasily as they turned their horses around and head back towards us. Aragorn and Legolas stepped in front of me, Gimli took the rear. They kept me solidly in the middle out of harm's way. Soon they surrounded us, they aimed their spears at us in a huge circle. My hand goes to my sword and just stays on the hilt. I watched them wearily. My heart pounding hard against my chest making me think the men of Rohan can hear it.

One with a horse like helmet rode into the middle. I knew that he was the leader in this group of men. I watched him as he got closer to Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and I. "What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?" he demanded. None of us said anything for a minute. He got impatient. "Speak quickly!" he orders. He does it so quickly that it made me jump and gasp. Aragorn and Legolas glare at him. "Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine." Gimli said as he places a firm hand on the small of my back calming me down. The horse mast dismounted from his horse and walked right up to Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf…if it stood a little higher off the ground." He said to Gimli. It was full of threat and I was not the only one who disapproved of it. "You would be dead before your stroke fell." Legolas said aiming an arrow right at the master's head. Aragorn pushed the arrow away and Legolas grabbed me. "**You arrogant son of a whore, He extends a line of communication and you threaten to kill him! Let me go, I'll give him the ass kicking he needs to learn those manners that no one ever bothered to teach him!" **I scream in frustration. **"Save it for when we catch up with the Orc mix breed not here."** Legolas whispers into my ear. **"Fine." ** I said and he releases me. Gimli looked up at me. "Do I even want to know what you said?" he asked. I shook my head no and returned my focus to the man in the horse helmet.

Aragorn after he gave me a warning look turned back to the man standing before us. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and this is my half- sister Ana, Daughter of Celeborn. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King." He told him. I continued to glare from my spot slightly behind Aragorn. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He said as he removed his helmet. The men surrounding us removed their spears from our backs. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king…and claimed lordship of these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The white Wizard is cunning, he walks here and there, they say …As an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He said looking at Legolas.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragorn told him. The man looked back at him, giving me a chance to move closer to Legolas. I leaned over his shoulder and put my lips near his ear.**"Who is that?"** I asked him. I felt him give a tiny shiver. **"Eomer, nephew to Théoden."** He replied. I nodded and backed away watching Eomer. "They have taken two of our friend's captive." Aragorn said ignoring my and Legolas's conversation.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer told us. **"They might have seen Merry and Pippin." **I said. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked Eomer. "They'd be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn described to him. Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He told us pointing to a dark pillar of smoke from where they had come from. I let a small gasp free from my lips and then covered my mouth to keep from crying out. Though the tears have already began to gather in my eyes.

"Dead?" Gimli asked quietly to himself. I looked up to Eomer as if I wanted him to prove Gimli wrong. He looked back at me and nodded. Tears fell from my eyes and my body began to shake in repressed sobs. "I am sorry." He said. He turns and Whistles, "Hasufel! Arod!" he called. Two horses came forward and he handed the reins over to Legolas and Aragorn. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He said, then he turned and mounted his own horse. He looked back at us. "Farewell." He said, we bowed our heads to him. He rode away some but stopped, he turned. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" he yells to his troop.

Legolas climbed onto the back of the white horse, I turned to help Gimli behind him as Aragorn mounted the brown horse. As soon as Gimli was on the horse safely I turned and took the hand that Aragorn had offered and mount behind him. We rode to the smoking pile, as we got closer I could start to smell the burned bodies. My nose scrunched up in revulsion. Once there Gimli jumped off from behind Legolas and goes over to the pile and begins to dig through it with his axe. Legolas dismounted as did Aragorn. I stayed on my horse and watched. Gimli paused and reached in the pile for something. He turned around and held the thing up. "It's one of their wee belts." He said.

I slid off the horse and walked towards him. He handed me the belt. Tears fell down my cheeks, I closed my eyes and forced myself to not think of them dead. They couldn't be dead, we came too far for them to be dead, and I refused to think of them as dead until we find their bodies. "They can't be dead." I whispered to myself. I could hear Legolas behind me doing a payer for the hobbits. I looked over and saw Aragorn kick a helmet and let out a yell of anger, as he lowered himself to the ground. I felt someone grab my hand and looked over to see that it was Gimli. "We have failed them." He said to me sadly.

The tears continued to roll down my cheeks as my body shook in quiet sobs. Legolas had finished hi prayer. I looked over and saw that Aragorn was inspecting the ground. I let go of Gimli's hand and walked over to him. "Aragorn, what is it? What is the ground telling you?" I asked him. He touched the indents on the ground. "A Hobbit lay here. And the other." He said as he touched the second indent. He leaned in closer to the ground, the hope began to rise in me again. "They crawled. Their hands were bound…" he said as we fallowed the trail with him. He picked up some rope. "Their bounds were cut." He said while looking around for foot prints in the ground. "They ran over here … they were fallowed." Aragorn said noticing a third much larger set of tracks. "Tracks lead away from the battle…into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn finished as we all stopped in front of it. "Fangorn? What madness drove them in their?" Gimli asked. I looked at him. "The only way we'll find out is to go in after them." I told him going into the forest myself.


	3. Chapter 3 White Wizard

**Chapter3: White Wizard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LOTR just the OC and the plot changes.**

Ana

Gimli touched a leaf on a bush that had a black sticky substance on it. He touched it to his tongue. He spat it out. "Orc blood." He said. I rankled my nose then hoped the small river. "These are strange tracks." Aragorn said when I drew closer. I noticed the big print in the ground. "The air is so close in here." Gimli said. I placed a hand on a tree that was close by. "This forest is very old." I said looking back at the group.

"The trees are full of memory….and anger." Legolas added. "The trees are talking to each other." Legolas said. I looked behind me and saw that Gimli had his axe up. "Gimli!" Aragorn called to him. He looked at us. "Put your axe down!" I said as a shoved it down. "They have feelings, my friend." Aragorn said. "Elves began it. Waking the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas told him. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli said. I shook my head and fallowed behind Legolas.

A strange tingling ran up and down my spine. _"Aragorn, Ana, something's out there." _Legolas said. My back stiffened as mine and Aragorn's attention focused on the strange tingling. _"Who's there?" _I asked. I was ignored, I sighed as my hands went to the hilts of my daggers. The four of us walked up the mole hill, our hands never leaving our weapons. _"What do you see?" _Aragorn asked Legolas. Legolas looks up to us, "The White Wizard approaches." He said as he knocked an arrow into his bow. Both Aragorn and Legolas stepped in front of me. I can hear Gimli shuffling behind me.

My hands tightened around my daggers. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn said as he drew his sword. "We must be quick." He said, he turned and at the same time Gimli threw his axe, which shattered. Legolas shot his arrow which was turned to ash, and Aragorn's and my weapons grew too hot to hold so we had to drop them. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The wizard said. "Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone who they didn't expect. Does that comfort you?" he asked.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn Demanded. The light disappeared and Gandalf appeared. I gasped. "It cannot be." Aragorn said. "Forgive me, I miss took you for Saruman." Legolas said as he bowed to him. "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." He said. I walked towards him, I stopped when I reached him. Aragorn took a step towards us. "You fell." Aragorn said. "Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak…I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy…and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me…and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead…and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth, but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back…until my task is done." He said.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said. Gandalf looked at him. "Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he said in realization. "Gandalf." Gimli said in relief. "I am Gandalf the White. And I have come back to you now…at the turn of the tide." He said. He motioned us to fallow behind him, and we did. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins." He said. I looked over my shoulder at Legolas. He looked to be deep in thought. I slowed down a bit and when I was beside him a nudged his shoulder and he looked up at me startled. "Don't go all inner thought on me. No point in being suspicious of him, it is the real Gandalf. I can feel it when I was next to him." I whispered into his ear. Legolas nodded his head and smiled at me.

"We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said. "Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli said confused. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn informed Gandalf. "Yes. And it will not be easily cured." Gandalf said. "Then we ran all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here…in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-? Ah-ha, I mean, Charming…quiet charming forest." Gimli said as the forest started talking again. I shook my head at him and walked past him. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones…that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said. I could feel that great power fill the forest and it filled me.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn said to Gandalf the both of them chuckled together. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong." He told us. "Strong?!" Gimli asked. "Oh, that's good." He said after a second pause. "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quiet safe. In fact, they are far safer than what you are about to be." Gandalf told him. I smirked. "This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one." Gimli said, causing me to giggle at him. We came to a field and Gandalf whistled. A whinny answered and a minute later a pure white horse came into view.

"That is one of the Mearas…unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said. Startling me, he was so quiet that I had forgotten he was there, and I felt my cheeks warm when I noticed how close he was to me. The horse stopped in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses…and has been my friend though many dangers." Gandalf said. I noticed that our two horses arrived as well and walked over to Aragorn who was on the brown horse, he held his hand out to me to help me up onto the horse. I took it gratefully. I looked over and saw that Legolas and Gimli were sharing the other white horse. After we were all settled we all rode away from the forest and towards Edoras.


End file.
